The present invention relates to an improved hand brake lever assembly for bicycles.
Recent improvements in bicycles, and particularly front and rear derailleurs and gear shifting systems, have resulted in bicycles capable of enabling the biker to reach very high speeds over both smooth and rough terrain. Further, the use of esoteric metals have enabled the construction of lightweight, streamlined bikes having low air resistance, further allowing high speed racing. Nevertheless, one continuing problem exists in that the hand brake lever assembly, as commonly known and used, remains large, cumbersome, and weighty and, therefore, present an inordinate wind drag on the biker and bicycle. Another problem with the known lever assemblies is that they have relatively poor leverage action and, therefore, require relatively great strength to operate to arrest the forward movement of the bike.
An attempt has been made by several manufacturers to simplify the hand brake lever assembly. One such attempt is the Japanese, Shimano, BL-MT63 assembly. In this widely marketed assembly, the hand lever is pivotally mounted in a heavy monolithic aluminum housing. The housing is cast to form a pocket inwardly along one edge in which is mounted the lever and two heavy spring mechanism acting directly on the lever. As a result, the Japanese assembly is heavy, bulky, complex, and, therefore, far from being able to satisfy the modern needs of bikers.
In addition, a problem inherent in the Japanese assembly arises from the manner in which the handlebar clamp is fashioned. The clamp, in essence a heavy band, grows at one end out of the monolithic body and is bent so that its other end turns over the housing and is screwable into the housing. Because of the monolithic nature of the housing, the integral growth of the band from the housing and the need to screw the band at its only free end back onto the housing results in a poorly effective and weak clamp.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bicycle hand brake assembly which overcomes the aforementioned problems and which provides an easily operable, lightweight hand brake having low drag when installed.
These objects, together with numerous other objects and advantages are set forth in the following disclosure of the present invention.